


Musical Days, Monotone Nights

by Elektrafying_works



Series: Musical Days, Monotone Nights [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bedtime Stories, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektrafying_works/pseuds/Elektrafying_works
Summary: Freddie can’t sleep so he goes to Brian's dorm to have him tell a story so he can fall asleep. Something happens and Roger calls the band together for some sort of magical quest!Yes this is based off of the Queen X Harry Potter Au on instagram created by: @svetanda





	1. Sleepless Nights and Fairies for Freddie

The clock chimes one a.m. Well- more so softly whispers the time to those awake. Despite it being a normal night at Hogwarts, one student remains awake. His hair shields his open eyes from anyone passing by, Though that is quite unlikely… Freddie Mercury, a first year Slytherin student, remains awake. Most of the time if he’s up this late he will be working on music or s new spell of sorts. Tonight is different, he genuinely wants to rest but his eyes remain stapled awake while waiting for them to get heavy and close. 

5 minutes pass, then 10, soon it’s 1:30 am and he hasn’t grown anymore tired… so the wizard puts on his cloak of invisibility to sneak to another one of the dormitories, the Ravenclaw dorms to be specific. Half of his green and black robe slips off his shoulder, Freddie is wearing no shirt underneath- though it doesn’t matter to him as he knocks on the door to his friends room. 

“Brian, it’s me, Freddie- can you open the door darling?” his voice is soft yet demanding for the time of night. After a minute of slow movement being heard from inside the door opens. Brian May, a first year Ravenclaw student, seems to be sleepily holding the door open. “Fred… It’s almost 2 am, why the bloody hell are you up and at my door.” The ravenclaw in some normal pj’s- “Don’t tell my you had another dream where you turned into a cat hybrid and Roger wa-” “Brian, I can’t sleep darling-” 

Brian stands there in shock slightly, but this is normal for his friends, but not Freddie. Normally the Slytherin is alone later into the evening, thus why he enters and sits on the couch in the room. “This is odd Fred, you look exhausted, seriously- is something wrong? If anything is bud, let me know-” Brian sounds quite fatherly as he sits next to Freddie in hopes to help him relax. “Bri, i’m quite fine. Thanks for your concern but... “ he stops himself to chuckle slightly, “can you tell me a story, so i might be able to fall asleep?” Brian is confused,but shrugs it off. “Why don’t you get comfy- I have some spare blankets you can borrow.” the tall student gets up off of the couch and grabs some blankets from a shelf, handing it to the raven haired student. 

While Freddie gets comfortable within his new found blanket fort, the animal enthusiast gets himself and his guest some tea, as he knows it calms down his friends internal blaze. “Well, in an alternate universe, we aren’t wizards and we are just a band from the 70’s that everyone knows and-” The raven is slightly horrified and shocked, thus getting up and looking over at his curly haired friend, “That’s just terrifying. How the bloody hell am i going to fall asleep to that!” Brian is shocked at this but sighs and grabs his tea cup before he would throw it, damn it’s a good tea cup set- “Whoa, woad! Calm down Fred, I was joking- lay back down.” Brian sighs and pulls out one of his favorite stories, one about a wizard, a princess, and many mythical creatures.

With seeing the size of the large book, Freddie is relieved and curls up more into the massive pile of blankets around him. “Bri…?” he looks up- “What is it?” Brian looks up from the book after putting on his small spectacles to read the fine print. “Are there any fairies in this?” The Slytherin smiles slightly from within the piles of blankets. Brian reluctantly sighs in slight frustration before slowly nodding, “Yes, there are fairies in it.” Freddie smiles, “Yes! I’ve been working on this elaborate song about fairies and i just want to figure out some more things I can incorporate into it!” the Ravenclaw pulls down his spectacles, “You think fairies are hot, don’t you.” Freddie blushes slightly- “Darling that’s not the poin-” “YOU THINK FAIRIES ARE ATTRACTIVE!” Brian nods while laughing slightly, “Okay,okay. Maybe just a little bit.” He hides his face with a bit of the blanket while Bri readjusts his glasses and flips open to an interesting portion of the story, with of course, fairies for Freddie.

Brian begins to read this magical story, Freddie is enthralled with these ideas of a world where ogre battles are more of an event that people watch for enjoyment, to white and black queens being separate yet equally powered creatures. “You’re not tired are you…” Brian looks up at Freddie, “Oh darling, not even in the slightest right now-” Brian facepalms into the open book. “Good news is there are no bloody classes tomorrow, I can perform a hex on you if you want to sleep that badly Fred-” The Slytherin sighs and lays on the couch while pulling out his notebook and writing down every single lyric that comes to his mind. “Brian, love- can you possibly shut up for a second?” Flabbergasted at Freddie, Brian mumbles under his breath sarcastically, “Sure! Like it’s not like this is my dorm! It’s not like you’re a guest!” 

The smaller of the two smirks, it is quite easy to see with his prominent overbite and strong cheekbones, his long hair contrasts the this in some sense. Most students at Hogwarts find him attractive and when they hear his voice, it’s game over. Brian is similar in a sense, he’s tall and plays guitar, girls fall for him easily. Fairly smart for his age too and definitely knowledgeable about creatures and certain spells.

“Brian?” Freddie peers from the blankets, “I’m sorry if I was harsh, i just had some good ideas for this song-” the long haired boy smirks slightly more, “How does this sound-” he clears his throat for a second before slightly singing “My fairy king can see things- He rules the air and turns the tides. That are not there for you and me. Ooh yeah he guides the winds, My fairy king can do right and nothing wrong-” The Ravenclaw nods and smirks and says with a bit of shock, “It sounds really good Fred-” Clearly confident with these lyrics, he readjusts where he is sitting, “Of course it’s going to be layered an-” 

B A N G B A N G B A N G

Freddie jumps as his eyes grow wide, clearly the loud banging at the door just woke him up again. It’s 3 am at this point, is there any reason to sleep right now? Brian looks pissed off, “Who in the bloody hell slams on my door at three am!” he rolls his eyes and sighs before sitting down in his chair. 

A familiar voice yells- “BRIAN PLEASE OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR-” “Roger?” Brian quickly gets up along with Freddie to unlock the door. Hastily the Gryffindor enters the room and slams the door shut behind him. Roger is drenched in sweat and clearly exhausted, evident from his heavy breathing. “I-” The blonde falls into Freddies arms. Freddie, clearly worried for his friend, “Roger, are you okay darling- what’s wrong!” Leading the exhausted gryffindor to the couch and grabbing some tea- Brian grabs a notebook because he knows that this should be documented.

“We’re in danger Fred- you’re in danger-” he coughs slightly and rests a hand on Freddies shoulder. Freddie tilts his head, shearly confused with what’s going on. “Roger, are you high? Did someone do a potion on you? Darling lay dow-” “FREDDIE IM NOT FUCKING JOKING OKAY!” The raven haired student goes silent and nods in agreement. “H… how do you know? What type of danger?” “Someone is after you, I don’t know who or what but they are after you- They chased me down with some sort of spell and my magic wouldn’t work on it! I just- Freddie I needed to know you were safe and to warn you! It’s still out there but we need to make sure you aren’t seen-” Roger holds onto him tightly. “But… why me?” Freddie is confused with the way his friend is grasping at his arms so violently, as if not to want to lose him. 

Brian comes over, “Should I grab Deaky? He knows more about this-” Roger looks over at Brian with wide eyes, “Please be safe and prepared for danger-” Freddie is trying to get a grasp at this situation while waltzing around the room and mumbling to himself. “Fred- calm yourself, it’s going to be fine-” Brian grabs his cloak and puts it on himself, before grabbing his wand and rushing out the door. The slytherin tightens his cloak whist starting to sit down at the piano. 

Soon, he starts to play a short tune in stress, though the song is quite aggressive, it’s still elegant. “Liar liar they never ever let you win, Liar liar everything you do is sin-” He takes a deep breath as if he is in pain before continuing, “Liar nobody believes you, Liar they bring you down before you begin!” His head flips back, shortly followed by his long hair. Roger is impressed, “Ooh, now let me tell you this…” Looking up, Freddie’s eyes grow dark and serious, “So now you know you could be dead before they let you…” quickly he stops and looks at Roger, “I was just venting a bit-”

Brian flings the door open, “I got John!” Deaky is exhausted and his hair is up, clearly he had a peaceful sleep until Brian had grabbed him. “What’s going on, I was sleeping well until Brian went to grab me.” John, aka Deaky, a first year hufflepuff with long, light brown hair. Roger explains to John about what just happened, Freddie is calming his nerves with the piano. “Freddie, stop playing- it can hea-” Suddenly the door bursts open, a dark shadow emerges from the door, the creature that chased Roger. Deaky draws his wand, “Run.” Quickly they get up and start to bolt to another door. 

“RUN-”


	2. Monster Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle erupts after roger barges in late one night-

Suddenly the door bursts open, a dark shadow emerges from the door, the creature that chased Roger. Deaky draws his wand, “Run.” Quickly they get up and start to bolt to another door. “RUN!"

Sprinting out the side door of the dorm, Freddie leads the pack as he had experiences in the past with running, Brian is close behind due to actually having some energy. Roger is exhausted but running right behind Brian. Deaky is the furthest behind but he is using every single spell he can think of to slow down, stop, or destroy this creature. Freddie starts to slow down, Brian grabs him by the wrist and drags him along the long and dark corridors of the Ravenclaw dorms.

Freddie begins to talk up to Brian " Brian- why don't you let me fight! I used to box, i can handle this!" Brian sighs and continues to run while shooting a glare back at roger, Deaky and the creature are nowhere near them anymore. "This is a magical creature Fred, Boxing wouldn't work, only spells- Deaky is the best with this type of stuff and he can't handle it than we are in quite some trouble-" Roger finally catches up- "How much more running are we going to need to do- my fucking legs are killing me-"

Brian chuckles while resting a hand on the dirty blondes hair before ruffling it up. "Hopefully not much more my friend!" Roger looks quite winded and annoyed at the ravenclaw next to him. Freddie is standing there, hands on his knees while trying to focus in onto the prolonged and eerie silence, clearly someone is now running closer.The heavy steps keep getting closer to them, each pull the band mates there pull out their wands, ready to attack or defend at will.

Out of the corner of Rogers eye, he sees Deaky sprinting towards them, his wand is also drawn out. Shakily, Deaky shouts to the others, "Get ready to attack, he's gonna be here any minute!" Suddenly, it dawns upon Freddie who sent out or is this creature, but before he can think further a soft slithering noise can be heard from down the hallway. Instantly, Freddie is aware of what they are about to face.

Turning his back to the noise, Freddie is shaking slightly, though there is determination and courage in his eyes. "Don't look into its eyes!" Keeping his own shut, Freddie puts his hands over Deaky's eyes, Brian does the same to Roger. The Gryffindor huffs slightly and takes Brian's hands off of his face and closes his eyes. Deaky is ahead in the mythical creatures course, knowing how dangerous this battle is going to get. Freddie senses the Ravenclaw, turning towards him and. giving some small orders. "Brian- get anyone you can- we're gonna need some help, Any help you can find darling-" Brian opens his eyes, in front of Freddie is a giant snake type creature, ready to snap at him.

"FRED WATCH OUT-"Brian shouts as he sprints away to find any teacher. Freddie, trusting his instincts, jumps to the side and dodges the incoming attack from the Basilisk. Roger, for once being aware of his surroundings, yells out, "FINESTRA-" and with a flick of the wrist, the window next to it shatters. The glass breaking momentarily distracts the giant serpent with the noise and small bits of glass lodged into a bit of its scales. Screaming out angrily at them in pain and anger.

Deaky then goes in to use Protego on Freddie, just encase anything were to happen. For some reason, the Slitherin stumbles back, holding onto his head before almost opening his eyes. Suddenly starting to hold his ground more before muttering something softly in what seems like a completely different language. That might be because it is a completely different language.

Deaky is astounded that Freddie never knew he could do this, communicating to an animal is hard in general, but speaking Parseltounge is rare and a dangerous sign. "What the bloody hell is Fred doing, he's gonna get killed if he just stands there!" Roger shouting at their local slitherin diverts the attention of the Basilisk close by to him. If Brian were there in the moment, he would have rolled his eyes and laughed at his stupidity.

Speaking of Brian...

Brian had not returned yet from his attempt at finding a teacher or staff member. Meanwhile, Freddie was communicating with the snake to the best of his abilities, every so often taking a few steps forward towards the seemingly gigantic snake. Roger had been yelling to Fred to try and tell him to get away from this monster. Deaky was constantly attacking the snakes rear, though its sorta hopeless due to it's magic resistant scales.

Freddie can sense the way the creature is being forced to attack him and the others. He looks downwards and opens his eyes.  _"I know who you are Freddie..."_ He shivers slightly at the airy yet mystifying nature of the creatures voice. Getting closer, he knows something is going to happen, but can't shake this feeling of some sort of connection.  _"You, do not know me. I don't even know myself."_

Yelling From where he stands, the Slitherin runs towards the Basilisk, with his wand drawn. "STUPEFY-" In hopes of knocking this creature out, he uses a powerful flick in hopes it works. Roger forgetting the correct name of the spell releases Incendio. A fire begins right underneath the snake type creature, though the spell Freddie cast reflects straight back towards him.

Brian is finally back with professor Beach, which he will be refereed to as professor Miami, and professor Foster. The snake type being screams in agony, using its tail as a defense mechanism. It hits John first, causing him to slide over to the feet of the professors. Roger somehow dodges getting hit, while Freddie gets hit the hardest.

Freddie goes airborn for a bit, Deaky yelling out to him out of concern for his safety.

With a loud smack and a few cracks as he hits the ground. Freddie passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slight delay, my keyboard has been acting up and hasn't been letting me type properly for a bit. hopefully this will be fixed soon!


	3. Wake Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie finally wakes up and wants to know whats going on
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> Soft hours with John and Fred

"Freddie..." His voice is like a soft whisper with some jolting pain laced behind the word. Whoever this is, they're crying for him to wake up.

The ringing in his ears starts to subside as Freddie starts to fade back into consciousness. He groans slightly before the same soft voice speaks again. "Freddie are you alright?" This time he recognizes it as Deaky 's voice, his best friend. The Slitherin smiles slowly as his eyes open up to look delicately at John sitting next to him.  Deaky looks at him and smiles back, giggling in joy that Freddie is okay,

The Hufflepuff goes over to gently hold his hand in a comforting manner. some tears still rolling down his cheeks and some are stained there. John, in an attempt to hide these tears, he turns his head. Freddie coughs harshly while looking over to his hand and holding the one within his. Using the little strength he has, Freddie holds onto his friends a bit tighter.

"Good Morning darling..." Freddie attempts to sit up, though it is futile as pain shoots through his spine. Deaky quickly turns to him and rests him back down lightly, "Whoa, Freddie... slow down..." he smiles calmly at him in hopes to comfort the wizard in pain. "You hurt your back pretty badly... please, just relax..." Freddie nods while sighing and looking up at John.

"Deaky, why are you crying darling?" He holds up his hand to Deaky's cheek and wipes away his tears. Deaky gently goes to hold his other hand, "I-i was worried for you... I didn't know if you were gonna wake up soon..." he pauses to look to the side and take a deep breath, " y-you hit your head badly along with your back in that battle..." He turns to look down at Freddie in front of him before quietly admitting, "I don't know what I would do without you to be honest..."

Freddie takes a second to hold back onto his hand, "Darling... there's no reason to cry for me, I'm still here! Deaky..." he gently grabs a holds of John's cheeks and pulls him close to his own face. Freddie wipes away some of the tears spilling over. "I'm here and I'm alright..." John looks at him in the eyes as a tiny bit of blush grows on his cheeks. Freddie gets a little flush as well before letting go of the Hufflepuff's face and looking to the side.

John puffs out his cheeks and sits closer to Freddie, "That thing... do you know why it's after you...?" Looking down at the one in the bed, Deaky's hands are trembling slightly, though Freddie goes to hold it to comfort the Hufflepuff's nerves. "I might have an idea who sent it..." He holds onto his head and closes his eyes, a small headache comes in when thinking about what happened. 

Deaky quickly moves his hand to press lightly on Freddie's. "Hey, don't push yourself so hard to remember, y-you're still injured." John flashes a small smile and squeezes his hand gently. "You should get some more rest... we can figure this out when you feel better. Besides, the teachers and staff are looking into this and they know it isn't your fault." Freddie seems to have calmed down and relaxed before giving a small smile to Deaky. "Thank you John... can you...possibly stay here while i fall asleep... unless you have class of course!" Both of their cheeks flush while John nods, "Don't worry about class, i already got my work done... and yours too!'

"Thank you darling..." In a few minutes, Freddie was asleep in John's arms. For once, he can sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i've been busy this past week- Hope you enjoy this short chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first fan-fiction so there are bound to be errors wherever you look, but i hope you enjoy!


End file.
